


Through the storm

by Iceypie



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Braving a storm, Damaged wings, Exhaustion, Fainting, Gen, Happy Ending, Injury, Injury Recovery, Minor Injuries, Rain, Serious Injuries, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Wings, mentions of minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iceypie/pseuds/Iceypie
Summary: A small writing exercise i did trying to focus more on environment then dialogue.
Relationships: None
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Through the storm

Shock courses through his veins as he hits the ground, violently slammed into the gravel as his body rolls and bounces roughly against the sharp stones and thick mud, sliding harshly across the ground with an audible drag, wings a mess as tattered feathers litter the ground.

He pushes himself up, groggily stumbling to his feet as his skull hammers in pain, cuts and scrapes all over his torn jeans and sweater, digging away at some of the shirt beneath.

Another roar of thunder in the sky dares him to try his luck with the sky again, storm hammering on him almost mockingly.

He was certainly in no shape to fly again, wings injured and body throbbing.

But flying was the only way he'd make it home.

He glared up at the sky, wings spread out and hands out to brace himself. He shifted his foot, sliding the other back as he kneeled forward.

Forcing himself off the ground with as much strength as he could muster, he soared back into the air, desperately trying to gather his still hazy barings.

Lightning struck before him, causing the other to change course abruptly, the sharp turn sending him tumbling and crashing through tree branches as the leaves and sticks clung to him, digging into the fabric of his sweater with a powerful grip.

Mud splashed and debris clattered as the small male was sent hurtling back into the ground with great force, fierce and unchanged weather thundering in laughter as it mocked him.

He laid there for a bit, rain hitting his face and back as he laid half rolled on the soggy harsh ground.

Stumbling, he managed to force himself to his feet, letting out a groan of agony as he leaned against a tree.

As he went to raise his arm he hissed, gripping it tightly, sharp swift pain shooting up his arm and covering his whole body.

Something was broken.

Senses still scattered as his vision swam, head foggy and rigging to loud to ignore. A headache was an understatement.

There was nowhere to go upwards, the sky making it very clear he'd either have to stumble his way to shelter, or die trying.

Leaves crunched and twigs snapped as he stumbled his way through the woods he was currently in, or maybe it was a jungle? The air was too thick and sky too dark to make it out.

Fingers laced as palms pushed, trying his best to move his wild orange hair out of his injured face, cut still bleeding on his cheek.

No matter where he looked, it all shared the same appearance. Dark gloomy trees and harsh wind, accompanied by fog that seemed to be getting thicker, more weighted, like a heavy blanket of air born snow.

The wind continued to whistle along side the storms harsh yells, getting stronger, more aggressive as he went. 

Feathers shot back as a harsh gust of wind spiked, causing the male to snap his wings shut on impact, purple fathers busting out from the swift action as he tried to brace for impact. Tumbling behind a tree he pushed himself up, slumping back against the log with a harsh thump as he hid from the wind.

Wind continued to whistle as the sky thundered and crackled, eyes becoming heavy as he attempted to starve off exhaustion just a second longer, body betraying his attempts to stay conscious.

" _Son of a bitch.._ "

Leaves clattered and wind whistled as he opened his eyes, a groggy groan escaping his lips as he struggled to force his eyes open, pushing them just a crack.

sleep hazed his vision as he attempted to rub his eyes, becoming painfully aware of how much his body ached, right arm restrained by something as he slowly pushed himself to sit up, ignoring how much his head throbbed and body ached.

As he familiarized himself with his senses he noticed something soft beneath his fingers. Rubbing his eyes again as he cleared the sleep from his vision he noticed lights, painfully bright against his eyes.

Glancing downwards he noticed he was wrapped in soft duvets and thick woolen blankets, big fluffy pillows filled his vision as he laid back down, glancing around the clean white room.

It seemed familiar. He knows this place.

Soft echoes can be heard as foot step's tapped down the hall, assumably coming to where he currently was.

The door creaked open as a woman of slim figure and long fine blonde hair walked in, giving him a disapproving scowl as she brushed a bit of hair behind her delicate glass like wings.

"You are absolutely _unbelievable_ , Grian."


End file.
